Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider Term 2: Heaven's Vengeance
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Term 2 Movie! Markus Frantz returns to wreak his vengeance upon Erik & co. for his incarceration, using a massive satellite cannon to obliterate the Academy! With the help of an old friend, Erik prepares for the fight of his life!


"Fucking procedure." The warden of Saagen City's Reinforced Sanitarium For Dangerous Criminals huffed. As he descended into the depths of the murky and unclean steel fortress, he was flanked by two masked guards, armed with taser-shotgun hybrids. Looking through the window of the glass tube he was walking through, he observed two inmates getting in each others' face, forcing a nearby guard to intervene. Tapping several commands into his handheld computer, the guard activated a barrier system that encased the two convicts into seperate laser-charged mini-prisons. Satisfied by the guard's intervention, the warden smirked and raised his hand in gratitude to get the guard's attention before continuing down the tube. The warden and his personal security continued into the inner depths of the prison.

The warden passed steel door after steel door before coming to a massive steel door that dwarfed the others' size. It also had many steel locks. The guards both stood to attention with the guns by their side while a guard stationed by the door walked over to the warden and examined him with a scanner briefly, before its light went green.

"You're clean. Please proceed, Warden Ferriman."

The annoyed warden nodded and walked up to the door, revealing his naked hand for the scanlock by the side of it. He placed it in the designated area and the computer scanned his hand, flashing the words 'HANDPRINT SCAN CONFIRMED - WELCOME, WARDEN STEVEN FERRIMAN' on screen. Upon removing his hand, the warden observed the rusting steel locks shake off dust as they slowly cranked open and the door slowly cleared the path for the warden to walk through. He and the guards walked across the dimly-lit pathway, walking towards a bright cone of light, guarded by two automatic guns in the corners. They swiftly trained themselves on the warden and his guards.

_"Remain still. Voiceprint I.D. required. Identify yourself." _The guns' computerised voice bellowed. The warden, while he was annoyed at having to be bossed around by computers, wasn't about to break procedure.

"Warden, Ferriman, Steven." He replied in a gruff voice.

The guns turned back to the cone of light: _"Voiceprint I.D. confirmed. Welcome, Warden Ferriman."_

"Deactivate cone of light. Autoguns only." Warden Ferriman ordered. The guns remained trained at the middle of the platform, as the light subsided to reveal a man sitting on a medical gurney bolted to the platform, dressed in a massive steel computer-locked restraint over his torso. The guards stayed back, while the warden approached the prisoner, who looked up at the warden with his dead eyes, which were now fully white in color with no pupils.

"Back for another chat, Ferriman?" The prisoner growled as the warden entered the platform.

"Just a short one, Frantz," The warden responded. "Duty calls me elsewhere on this day, I'm afraid."

Markus Frantz stood up and stared at the warden: "Ooh, don't let a dead man waste your time, warden. I don't waste taxpayers' money."

"I wish you _were _dead." The warden balked with disdain. "You're lucky some deluded soul wishes for your best interests or I would've put forward an order for you to be put in the chair."

Frantz smiled evilly at the mention of extreme punishment: "Being here has numbed my senses, warden... the chair would tickle, nothing more. What hasn't numbed is my sight. I can _still _see your ugly mug. Makes me wish I was blind."

The warden became agitated, shoving a silver box into Frantz's hand: "That can be arranged, Markus. Then maybe your benefactor will come to _his_ senses. Now check this package he brought for you and let me get on with my job!"

With both hands, Frantz gave the box a once-over and opened it, revealing a picture of Kamen Rider Yusei from a local newspaper. Seeing the picture, Ferriman became suspicious.

"So your benefactor is from your past life back at that academy... just what did he send you?"

"It's a riddle inside the box, warden." Frantz smirked.

"Oh really?" The warden sighed, growing impatient. "What's the riddle then, Markus?"

Frantz chuckled a bit and turned his head towards the warden: "The riddle is... how easily has my benefactor busted me out of this sanitarium?"

_"Autoguns deactivated. Danger: security level below 20 percent."_

Confused at the abrupt powering down of the weapons' system, the warden panicked, looking back at the guards. The lead guard picked up his gun and prepared to fire at Frantz, but the other guard suddenly sent him flying off the platform with a swift strike to the head with the butt of his own weapon. He took off his helmet to reveal a redheaded Asian man. He raised up a remote control and clicked the button. The warden shut his eyes in dread, hearing a heavy drop to the floor behind him. Frantz had escaped the restraint and now had the warden by the throat.

"Pity for you... he was right under your nose. And another pity for you that in my years at the Academy, I trained my body to activate hidden devices at will. Lodged in my heart is the original and dormant Dragon Gaia Memory. It's spent one year unused... well, no more." Frantz explained.

_Dragon!_

Suddenly, Warden Ferriman found himself not in the grip of a human hand, but in the terrifying grip of the Dragon Dopant.

**"Now, Warden Ferriman... it has been a pleasant chat, but now its time for you to vanish." **Frantz taunted, dropping Ferriman from the platform, the warden's screams becoming fainter as he descended into the darkness. And then... silence. Reverting back to human form, Frantz approached the red-headed guard.

"I appreciate your cooperation, Damien Lyonne." Frantz said, shaking the guard's hand.

"Your offer was substantial, Professor. Plus, I don't think I can fire the Heaven's Destroyer without your scientific prowess." Lyonne replied.

Frantz nodded: "Have you extracted the location of the Maximum Adapter FINAL Memory yet?"

"With compromised refreshments, the databank operator was more than pleased to give me what we needed and more. The FINAL Memory will be required to activate the Destroyer's targeting program, but I thought it would be good for our operation to acquire some help." Lyonne answered, producing two black Memory Drivers, along with two Memories; one with a 'U' and another with an 'X'. Frantz took a Driver and the X Memory. He clicked the button of the Memory.

_Exile!_

Lyonne took the other Driver, strapping it to his waist before pressing his Memory's button.

_Ultima!_

Outside the cell two other guards had heard the fading screams of the late Warden Ferriman. Weapons fully armed, they readied themselves by the door and one of them punched the override code into the access terminal, forcing the massive doors to open. As the motors heaved the doors open with tons of steel on its hinges, the guards charged inside. They realised the platform was clear.

"Warden Ferriman!" Said the first guard, staring down into the dark, murky abyss below the platform.

"Can't get the staff these days!" Said Lyonne, leaping onto the second guard and stabbing him through the neck in one swift motion.

"Didn't this place always teach you to cover your back?" Frantz taunted. As the first guard turned, all he saw was the barrel of his fallen comrade's weapon, in Frantz's grip. A half-second later, he had a bloody hole between his eyes right before his corpse fell backwards and involuntarily somersaulted off the platform.

"Professor Frantz... did I mention that the FINAL Memory is hidden at your former place of employment?" Damien smirked.

Frantz let an evil grin creep upon his face: "Now... the time for my vengeance has come... but first things first, I have a group of brats to locate..."

**Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider Term 2: Heaven's Vengeance.**

_"Funny who you run into these days."_

Erik Caine, at the end of a week-long break from studying at Academy Kamen Rider, ran through the streets of Shantontown with his bag stuffed full of paperwork. Trailing him was the ever-energetic YuKivat, who flapped his wings frantically to keep up with his partner.

"Yo, Erik-san, cool your jets. You're not required at the hydroport for another three hours!" YuKivat pleaded.

Erik's grin refused to fade: "I can't wait to see the others again! Want to know what they did this week!"

"Erik, without boosting a nonexistant ego, you're meant to be the _best _at the academy, not the fastest!" YuKivat replied, causing Erik to chuckle as he hopped over a wooden rail, dodging numerous shoppers and townspeople. But he couldn't help but stop at the sight of the familiar 'B' armband, worn by members of the Blacklist fraternity. Erik knew he was being blindsided.

"Hello, Erik." Came the mocking greeting from Sirius Belmont, the latest addition to Puppy's band of Riders.

"Sirius." Erik responded simply. Sirius grinned at the prospect of fighting the academy's top student and making his leader proud, slipping his left hand into his back pocket, pulling out the Nagai Vent Deck. He summoned the V-Buckle to his waist and inserted the deck, transforming into Kamen Rider Nagai, armed with the Nagai Tooth. He prepared to attack his former friend with the Sword Vent, but he was suddenly shot away by a barrage of firepower. Erik looked in the other direction to see a well-dressed man holding a large metallic rifle, with a storage tank attached to his back.

"Greeting a champion this way is rude, whelp." The man quipped, spitting a toothpick from his mouth and replacing it with a fresh one. He then took the tank from his back and set it on the ground, opening it up. Detaching the ammo-barrel from his weapon, he placed it into the tank and pulled it out, the barrel now fully loaded. He loaded up the gun with the clip and then placed the clip back in its original position.

"Who are you?!" Sirius demanded.

The man placed the gun known as the Birth Buster on his shoulder: "Gregory Hilton, at your service... but a few folks know me as Kamen Rider Birth."

At that moment, Gregory pulled out a belt known as the Birth Driver and wrapped it around his waist, flicking a silver medal into the air which landed in the slot on the belt.

"Henshin." Gregory called, twisting the golden control known as the Grap Accelerator. A forcefield formed around him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Birth. Even though it wasn't the opponent he wanted, Sirius prepared himself as Erik & YuKivat watched on.

Sirius leapt into the air, executing a spinning kick, but Gregory was quick to duck, and Sirius flew right over his head. As he came back down, Sirius turned around and moved in with a fist. Gregory blocked the attack, then thrust out his foot. The kick to Sirius' chest caused him to stumble back, but he managed to remain largely unfazed. Jumping again, he moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit.

"Okay, you're skilled, but you won't like it when I take to the skies." Greg proclaimed, inserting two medals into the Birth Driver.

_Breast Cannon!_

Cutter Wing!

Suddenly, Greg gained a cannon on his chest and mechanical wings on his back, taking to the air where Sirius could not follow. Greg expended the entire clip of the Birth Buster minus two medals before he detached the clip and retrieved the spare medals, inserting them one after the other into the Birth Driver.

_Cell Burst!_

"BREAST CANNON SHOOT!" Greg called out, letting the Breast Cannon blaze in a hail of blaster-fire at Sirius, who fell to the ground, drained by the tremendous blast.

"Sirius, I don't know why you'd associate yourself with Puppy and his band of thugs... but get out of here before this gets worse." Erik warned. The defeated and bitter Kamen Rider Nagai surprisingly complied with the request, all the while giving Erik the indication that it wouldn't be the last he saw of him. Erik then turned to the triumphant Kamen Rider Birth after the interested crowd had dispersed.

"You sure haven't changed that much since I last saw you... well, despite the medals and that Rider Belt." Erik chuckled.

"You know him, Erik-san?" YuKivat inquired.

Erik smiled in response: "Of course! How could I forget Gregory Hilton from a while back? Didn't hang out with me, Dax & Amanda for the long-haul, but was around during important times when we needed him. Seems things don't ever change. What's with the purple medals in the tank anyway?"

"I have no idea myself." Greg pulled the medal from the Birth Driver and reverted to his human appearance, closing the medal tank. "Breakfast, Erik? My treat... just like old times..."

Erik, Greg & YuKivat then made their way to a nearby cafe.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Erik." Greg said, opening the door to the cafe and motioning for Erik to take a seat. YuKivat flew in after his partner and perched himself on Erik's shoulder when Erik took the seat and shook Greg's hand. The man didn't seem that much older than Erik.

"It's been a few years, Greg... how's life been treating you?" Erik wondered. Greg took his heavy suitcase off of the table and flagged down a waitress, ordering breakfast.

"A lot has happened since college, Erik. I got a top job at a government agency... and you, well, nobody has to tell me what you've become. Look at you, a star pupil at the Hongo Island academy. Must say, I'm proud of you, buddy." Greg replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

Erik smirked: "Thanks, man. I'm not as good as they say I am."

Greg shook his head: "I've watched some of that footage of you in action. You compete at Tournament-level. Some even say the academy's a waste of time for you."

"If you're trying to inflate my ego, stop it because I don't have one. Plus, the chance to learn something is never a waste of time. I could've of dropped out of college so many times, lest you forget." Erik balked. Greg chuckled a little bit, taking a few more sips from his coffee.

"Very true. You do well though, Erik and any moment you try to pass that off as a lie, you should really stop self-loathing. Your matches with Dori Nobuya make the YouTube top-tens every month. What brings you to Saagen City?" Greg asked, changing subject.

"I'm on my week off. I go back to Hongo Island today. Can't wait to run into my other friends. Haven't seen them since Friday." Erik replied.

"How is Dax & Amanda anyway? Seems like yesterday that Dax was a snot-nosed punk and Amanda was your pregnant girlfriend."

"Didn't we promise not to mention that last bit?"

"My bad. I must've been out of the loop for a lot longer than I thought."

Erik pondered: "How'd you end up getting the Kamen Rider Birth gig?"

"Not to be tooting my own horn here but I've been the best behind a sniper rifle scope, up close with an assault rifle and a specialist at hand-to-hand combat. None of the other recruits were able to touch me as a candidate for the Birth Driver. Since then, I haven't missed a beat. Seems like different routes can lead to the same paths." Greg answered.

"Tell me about it. Filling Kagemarou's boots is hard enough on its own, even when half the world hails me as the best in the world, before becoming pro." Erik replied. The two wolfed down their breakfasts.

"I know you don't believe it much yourself..." Greg said. "...but I believe what half the world is saying. You'll graduate with honors, my friend and then the second Tournament will hail you as a legend."

Erik let himself smile: "You always were one to toot the horn of others."

"In your case, it's well-deserved. And speaking of cases, I must get going. Something is going on at the Reinforced Sanitarium For Dangerous Criminals downtown, something the USMDF is interested enough to take a look at." Greg responded, picking up his case and standing up.

"Saagen's Reinforced Sanitarium For Dangerous Criminals?" Erik wondered. Greg nodded.

"That's where Markus Frantz was incarcerated." Erik realised, worried.

Greg sighed: "If so, it's nothing I can't handle, Erik... but his name hasn't come up in the file. And that's all I can tell you." He laid the correct money by the bill on the table. "Hope to catch you later, old friend."

Erik shook his hand with a smile: "You too."

Soon after Greg had left, his card on the table, YuKivat began to panic, realising what the time was: "Erik-san! The boat leaves in an hour!"

"Crap!" Erik replied in his own panic.

-xxx-

"This is a goddamned mess." Greg exclaimed as he and a few USMDF agents stepped onto the platform, flanked by cleanup officers and the dead.

"So, you're saying there was an escape?" Greg asked a fellow agent.

"Yes, sir. Seems like there was a mole in the employ of the sanitarium. We're trying to trace the identity of the mole now, Agent Hilton." Johnson responded. Greg then spotted something on the main platform and approached it, the reactivated autoguns training themselves on him.

"USMDF override code 724-926." Greg commanded. The autoguns recognised the number and deactivated. Once on the main platform, Greg reached down and picked up the object, which held a newspaper clipping and a small remote.

"What's a newspaper article about the Academy doing here?" Greg wondered as he stood and turned to Johnson, who joined him on the platform.

"I'm guessing that remote is how he deactivated the guns..." Johnson said before he noticed the steel computer restraint on the floor. "...and how he got out of the restraint. Who is this guy?!"

Greg remembered: "I think I know... his name's Markus Frantz. He was serving a long sentence for embezzlement and violence. That's what the restraint was for. Somebody get me Professor Jack Ryker on the wire please?"

"The head of Academy Kamen Rider? Why?"

"We're dealing with one of his old adversaries... and therefore we know his target. I need everything on Ryker, the Academy and Frantz... and make sure we get that file on who slipped him the remote. To say we need that yesterday would be an understatement." Greg ordered.

Johnson nodded: "Yes sir!"

-xxx-

"Alright! Christina, Erik is going to be diggin' those goth heels and those sweet ol' basketball skills when we get back to the island!" Dax cheered as Christina dunked the basketball into the hoop on the left end of the court.

"Please!" Phil smirked. "I'm just a gentleman and let the lady win!"

Amanda grabbed his ear: "Choose your next words wisely, chap."

Rito & Toby shared a laugh seeing Phil get his just desserts.

"By the way, guys... when is the latest boat back to Hongo Island?" Toby asked, checking his watch.

"1pm!" Phil hastily replied, comically escaping his girlfriend's wrath clutching his throbbing ear.

Rito chuckled: "Can't wait to see how Raz & Eddie are doing. Better not have rearranged my stuff!"

"Dude, we'll make it. We promised Erik we'd be back in time." Toby responded.

_"I'm sure you promised him you'd be doing that alive... too bad it won't be happening."_

Dax & Amanda looked at each other in shocked horror and then glanced at Phil & Christina: they recognised the venom-filled voice that just spoke. All six students turned and saw that their worst nightmare had come: Professor Markus Frantz was back, standing across from them on the basketball court.

Frantz smirked, removing his sunglasses and revealing his completely white eyes to the six friends: "Missed me?"

"Hardly." Amanda said with distaste. "How was prison? Beat some sense into you and made you a respectable chap? Do me a favour and don't answer that."

Frantz chuckled: "Trick question. I like that. But I'm afraid that's where my fondness ends for all of you. From here is pure hate. Erik Caine may not be among you at the moment... but rest assured, I will be making him suffer soon, right before he inevitably dies."

"You lost to Erik about eighty times already... he'll just kick your ass again!" Dax declared.

"Seems mathematics was lost on you. But then again, what can you expect from a Den-O dormer? Or a Ryuki dormer... or an Agito dormer... or an Ichigo dormer for that matter. You Rider students are all scum." Frantz responded with scorn, pulling the Dragon Memory from his jacket and clicking it.

_Dragon!_

Frantz pulled up his sleeve to insert it, but then started shaking his head: "For you all, that would be too easy. No... on this day, you'll suffer at the hands... of an _Exile_."

He replaced the Dragon Memory in his jacket with the more-refined Exile Memory. Frantz strapped the black Forever Driver to his waist and clicked the Memory's button.

_Exile!_

"Hen... shin."

He inserted the Memory into the Forever Driver, causing it to emit black lightning that tore up the concrete around Frantz that shocked the six friends. Swinging his left hand to his right shoulder, Frantz swung his arm out, flipping the Driver's terminal over.

_Exile!_

The lightning storm got worse and the friends had to jump in different directions to avoid the blasts. Suddenly, the lightning began to retract back into the Exile Memory, transforming Frantz into the devious Kamen Rider Exile.

"_Kamen Rider_... Exile." Frantz coldly introduced, bringing out his hellish weapon, the ExileCalibur, but instead of having a proper steel blade, it had black organic barbs that were flowing upwards in the shape of a blade.

"How could he have acquired that Memory?" Phil wondered.

"No point asking questions now, Phil... we got a massive problem in front of us." Christina replied, reaching for SeraKivat's bite.

_Awaken!_

"Henshin!"

SeraKivat combined with the SeraKivat Belt and Christina transformed into Seraph. Dax, Amanda, Phil, Toby & Rito took that as their cue.

Dax & Phil thrust forward their Decks: "Henshin!"

They transformed into Gargo & Spider.

Amanda inserted the Change Ace into her Asuka Buckle and struck her 'claw' pose: "Henshin!"

_Turn Up!_

She transformed into Kamen Rider Asuka.

Toby inserted his Change Ace into the Garren Buckle and struck his pose: "Henshin!"

_Turn Up! Fusion Jack!_

The laser projection of the diamond symbol transformed Toby into Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form.

Rito placed the Accel Driver on his waist, allowing the belt to expand around him. He then took out the Accel Memory.

_Accel!_

"Hen... shin!" Rito called out, inserting the Memory into the Driver's Mono Slot, revving the handlebar.

_Accel!_

The Accel suit materialised around him, finishing the transformation into Kamen Rider Accel. He armed himself with the Engine Blade as the Riders prepared to take on their old professor in combat. Frantz charged in. The Academy's Riders advanced also, knowing there was no alternative. As he neared his opponents, Frantz surprised them by suddenly leaping up high into the air, aiming the hellish ExileCalibur downwards and firing off a beam of black lightning.

Caught off guard, the six Riders were caught in the blast, promptly floored as Frantz landed again. Dax was the first to recover, quickly followed by Phil. Kamen Rider Gargo came in, delivering a swift combo of a sidekick, two punches then another sidekick. Frantz blocked them easily, but by this time Phil had joined the battle. Kamen Rider Spider moved from a roundhouse kick straight into a tornado dropkick, which succeeded in knocking Frantz back a couple of steps but achieving nothing more.

He tried for a punch but the former professor of Hongo Island grabbed onto his arm and tightened his grip. Phil yelled out in pain at the surprisingly harsh pressure he felt on his arm, his legs quickly giving way underneath him as he fell to his knees. Dax moved in again but Frantz quickly lashed out with his other arm and swung it around straight into Dax's side, using some black lightning to shock Dax. Dax flew back quite a distance from the force, being left dazed.

Inside his helmet, Phil bit his lip as he tried to suppress his agonised cries - he just couldn't believe how vice-like the deranged Frantz's grip was. The pain continued and he wasn't sure of how much longer he could hold out. Luckily the others had now gotten back to their feet and were already running to his aid. Working together, Amanda and Christina rammed straight into Frantz in an attempt to knock him back, while at the same time Toby drove his Jack Garren Rouser up to the bottom of Frantz's wrist to try and force his hand off of Phil. It worked: Phil was given his release as Frantz found himself abruptly removed, and left open to a spearing thrust from Rito's Engine Blade.

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

The surprise alone was enough to send Frantz toppling to the ground but he recovered almost instantly. The opposing Riders regrouped, Dax and Phil appearing fine for the most part, although Phil was still trying to shake the pain out of his arm.

"Your bravery is to be commended." Frantz admitted to them. "However, in the end it will make little difference. Your only fate is death... as prolonged as you've kept it. You're all like cockroaches that I can't seem to kill."

He moved again, now using the Exile Memory's speed and agility powers to make sure his enemies could not react in time. Frantz struck the ExileCalibur first into Rito's chest, then Christina's, then Phil's, then Toby's. None of them could hope to resist the weapon's might, all of them sent flying back. Only Dax and Amanda remained standing. Amanda brought out her Asuka Rousers, proceeding to release a barrage of heavy slashblasts. A normal opponent would have received at the very least some moderate damage from the weapon, but Frantz was no normal opponent.

The Exile Memory somehow managed to absorb every shot harmlessly inside itself like a tractor beam - if anything, the Exile Memory on Frantz' Memory Driver glowed brightly almost as if it was eagerly feeding off of the energy. Dax made another attempt, leaping onto Amanda's shoulders and vaulting himself off to a great height. The Emerald Blade prepped and ready, he descended blade-first straight for Frantz - who merely pressed on his arm-computer and disappeared.

He reappeared straight on top of Dax's still-airborne body and literally pushed him back to the ground. He let out a sharp yell as he was crushed under Frantz' boots. He jumped off again, simultaneously pushing with his legs and sending Dax skidding back across the concrete. Toby and Christina tried their luck once more, Toby grabbing Frantz from behind and trying to restrain Frantz, while Christina moved to the front to land a few hits. Kamen Rider Seraph's kicks struck home but seemed to cause nothing but mild discomfort to the deranged former professor, who suddenly shifted his weight forward, flipping a very surprised Toby over the top. Toby was thrown straight into Christina, both Riders colliding and toppling to the ground. Christina's head was crushed between the ground and Toby's back, and only her helmet saved her from any serious injury.

Frantz callously charged for Christina and gripped her by the throat in midair, dangling her off the ground.

"You... I remember you... you used to be of the Ichigo dorm. My top student, as I recall. Much like Dori Nobuya, I am disappointed in how far you have fallen. No matter. I can put you out of YOUR MISERY!" Frantz declared, dropping Christina into a straight boot to the chest that sent her flying back. Christina equipped Poison Rose and tried to strike at Frantz, but the former professor was just too quick for her. The Rose whip wrapped around Frantz's wrist, but he used it to his advantage and pulled Christina swiftly into a slash from the ExileCalibur. With her on the ground, Frantz went to impale her but she was quick in equipping Gilgamesh and forcing Frantz to step back. Frantz still countered and dodged everything she sent at him, even Gilgamesh's enhanced fighting power unable to find a dent in Frantz's defenses. Eventually, Frantz dodged a massive punch and jumped backwards, pulling the Exile Memory from the Forever Driver.

"Let's see how you handle... my Rider Kick!" Frantz boasted, loading the Memory into the Maximum Slot.

_Exile! Maximum Drive!_

"Forever Exile!" Frantz commanded, jumping through the air amid a black electricity storm with a twisting roundhouse kick that broke through the Gilgamesh armor and sent Christina rolling across the ground in pain.

"You failed that lesson... twerp." Frantz taunted.

_Trial!_

Frantz turned to see Accel Trial dashing towards him and promptly thrusted the ExileCalibur's vines forward, Rito using the Trial Memory's speed capabilities to dodge each vine as best he could. He got in close and began to kick at Frantz with all his might with the Machinegun Spike attack. He'd pay for it though, because as soon as he went to hit the Maximum Lever to initiate his Maximum Drive, Frantz slashed upwards and overcame Rito with the vines of the ExileCalibur's 'blade'.

"Let me tell you a secret, Inukaze-kun... my Maximum's not over yet!" Frantz proclaimed, tossing Rito into the air from the ExileCalibur's destructive embrace and then jumping upside down into a Rider Kick to the stomach that sent Rito down.

"Outcast Crash..." Frantz concluded as Rito writhed about in pain, reverting to his regular form.

_Gun Vent!_

Frantz turned round to see Kamen Rider Spider running in, with Dax's firearm in his hand. He squeezed the trigger, a fast flurry of shots speeding from the barrel. His aim was on-target, both he and Frantz knew it. But Frantz was by far the faster of the two: he swiftly leapt up, twirling in midair like a corkscrew, the ExileCalibur stretched out and acting almost like a rotating sawblade. Every one of Phil's shots missed their mark, zipping harmlessly past the now-blurry figure.

Suddenly Frantz's midair tornado somehow came to a sharp standstill, and before Phil knew what was happening, Frantz was descending straight towards him with the ExileCalibur raised above his head. He came down with a mighty slash straight down the middle, the sparks practically erupting from Phil's chest. The Spider Deck pushed out of the V-Buckle, and he de-transformed from the strain. Frantz began to close in, but Rito was already there, putting on all the pressure he could into his Engine Blade to force the ExileCalibur away.

The ExileCalibur was undoubtedly the more powerful weapon, but somehow the Engine Blade managed to hold it back. Rito's upper hand was quickly lost, however: with a quick duck and spin, Frantz hacked the ExileCalibur into Rito's side, sending him flying back to the four other Riders. Frantz then pulled the Exile Memory from his Driver and inserted it into the ExileCalibur's Maximum Slot.

_Exile! Maximum Drive!_

Frantz had not yet finished. As it was thrust forward in Frantz's grip, the ExileCalibur's barbs stretched outwards, coming alive, reaching for their prey. They wrapped themselves around the five Riders and lifted them up, once more ensnaring them in an inpenetrable trap. They struggled in vain. Powerful black lightning flowed through the branches and into the Riders, delivering unbearable torture. Within mere moments they all de-transformed, and the branches released them, sending them crashing down beside the still-weakened Phil, unconscious.

"...Exile Storm." Frantz concluded. "Oh, you were so much trouble before... such a shame to see how far you've all fallen. And rest assured, Erik Caine shall see you all fall."

-xxx-

"Hello?"

_"Jack Ryker?"_

"Speaking?"

_"Gregory Hilton, United States Monster Defence Force."_

"Gregory Hilton, as I live and breathe. USMDF? Sounds like you came a long way from being that punk I met six years ago."

_"Unfortunately, Jack, the pleasantries will have to wait. We have a problem. Both of us."_

"What's going on, Greg?"

_"USMDF dispatched me and a squad of agents to a breakout at a prison. I know what you're thinking, breakout at a prison? Too low-risk for the USMDF to get involved in, right?"_

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere."

_"But... it happened at Saagen's Reinforced Sanitarium for Dangerous Criminals. An old adversary of yours has engineered his escape 24 years-early."_

"Frantz..."

_"Exactly, Jack. That's why me and top brass felt it was necessary to inform you. We need you and sensitive information on the wire at all times."_

"What do you need?"

_"The people on his revenge list if he ever got out."_

Jack stared blankly out of the window without an answer, realising what Frantz was after.

_"Jack?"_

"Erik Caine is _numero uno_. Has been since he enrolled in the academy. Came to a head just before Frantz was incarcerated. Erik beat him and destroyed the Dragon Gaia Memory Frantz was using. Haven't heard of any commotion at the Sanitarium until now."

_"Jack, I met with Erik this morning. Has his boat arrived yet?"_

"The hydrofoils are arriving as we speak. Everyone signs a digital attendance roster when they board and they're routed to the professors of each dorm's PDA. If you need all that, give me thirty minutes to get my chopper to the island."

_"Make it twenty, Jack. If Erik's life is on the line, then time is of the essence."_

"Noted."

-xxx-

"Hey, Raz! Eddie!" Erik greeted as he and YuKivat stepped off the boat. Erik hugged the budding detectives and they then fist-bumped, happy to see one another.

"How'd the time off treat you?" Raz inquired.

Erik smiled: "Interesting. That's the word for it. Met an old friend. One I hadn't seen in years."

"Must've felt like I do anytime Augen came to visit while you were away." Eddie sniggered.

Raz nudged him: "Aug told you not to mention he was here."

"Oh right." Eddie responded in embarrassment. "Forgot his visits to see me and go to the lighthouse were meant to be incognito."

YuKivat then diverted the subject: "Hey, either of you two see Dax-kun or any of the others?"

Raz & Eddie shook their heads confused. Erik turned back to the boat and realised it had been completely emptied before taking off again. And Dax nor any of the others were anywhere to be seen.

"That's weird," Erik commented. "Did they get in early?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders: "If they had, we would've seen 'em. Rito, definitely, because he's always paranoid about his dorm room."

"If we missed 'em, what's say we take a bike ride around the island, for old times' sake?" Raz suggested. The three shared a smile and a fistbump.

_Biting!_

Cyclone! Joker!

Skull!

On the YuseiRunner, the Hardboilder and the Skullboilder, the trio took off round the island.

-xxx-

"Nice pad you've cooked up, Damo! It's almost homely." Frantz joked to his lieutenant.

Damien nodded: "All to your preference, Professor. It is only a temporary set-up. As soon as we secure the Heaven's Station, I shall proceed in relocating our equipment... and our extra cargo."

Frantz chuckled: "Oh yes! Almost forgot about the children! I'm thinking as soon as you secure the station, make yourself known to the MDF. Those idiots won't have figured things out yet, I presume. And while you do that, demand us an uplink to the Academy. It's time Erik Caine & Professor Jack Ryker realised they're dealing with an old nightmare."

-xxx-

The next day, Erik & YuKivat were up and awake. They headed down to the cafeteria in the hopes of seeing friendly faces they hadn't seen all week.

_**"Boss, I have a bad feeling. I cannot detect the energies of your lady's Arms Monsters. Something's definitely up." **_Negataros said inside Erik's head. Erik answered by telling him to lighten up and opened the cafeteria doors.

"Whoa, I guess the others will be on the first boat to the island sometime this week." Erik exclaimed, realising the others still hadn't arrived as Raz & Eddie had invaded the Den-O dorm cafeteria. Kenzaki Ryozaki was lazing off in the corner, while his brother Shiro was slowly eating his breakfast.

"Seems strange they haven't called yet... especially Christina. You two were glued to your cells during our week off." Eddie pointed out.

Erik blinked: "How did you know that?"

"Me and Amanda talk. She & Christina were pretty much roommates for the week." Eddie replied, putting Erik at ease. All of a sudden, their breakfast was interrupted as Professors Ryker & Muro entered the cafeteria.

"Erik Caine? Join us at the head office. There is an important matter we must discuss. If you require the presence of your friends, then they are permitted." Muro requested. Erik, knowing not to argue when Ryker was involved, immediately nodded and turned to Raz & Eddie. They were right behind him.

-xxx-

_"Sir?"_

"What is it?" Greg asked.

_"We were doing additional searches trying to track down our mystery man and it seems we've crossed over into the J-MDF's own investigation."_

"We're looking for the same guy?" Greg wondered, noticing the blinkin red light on the console.

_"J-MDF agent Shohei Tachibana is requesting an uplink to talk, sir."_

Greg patted his fellow agent on the shoulder: "Patch him through to the comm room. Good work."

With that, Greg lightly sprinted across the building, swiped his keycard to open another door and stepped inside. He then pressed a button on the wall and watched as a hologram of Shohei Tachibanam, otherwise known as Den-O Wing Form, appeared across from him.

_"Unfortunate for us to be meeting under these circumstances, Agent Hilton. My name is Tachibana Shohei of the J-MDF. I apologise for the inconvenience but your search into Markus Frantz's benefactor has crossed into our jurisdiction." _Tachibana informed him.

Greg became irritated: "So are you here to tell us that you're throwing us off the investigation?"

_"On the contrary..." _Tachibana smirked. _"I'm communicating to lead you right to him. His name is former J-MDF agent Damien Lyonne. We had him undercover as a prison guard at the Saagen City Sanitarium to watch over Frantz, but somewhere along the way they began talking, as Lyonne was responsible for feeding Frantz, as well as giving him medication to beat his blindness. A month before the breakout and his deployment as an undercover guard, Lyonne was helping to develop a new Rider System that used powerful new T4 Gaia Memories. After his final check-in with the brass, Lyonne took advantage of a day off the Sanitarium had granted him to access the lab where the system was being developed and snatched the prototype Forever Drivers, along with the Exile & Ultima Memories."_

"Doesn't sound like someone who took a cash deal on the fly... he must've had some deep-seated personal reasons for this. Anything you can divulge?"

_"This doesn't go into any report. The J-MDF does not like acknowledging the existence of the Heaven's Station. Lyonne was the lead scientist in charge of the Heaven's Station's construction and design. The station's weapon system was classed too dangerous for us to continue the project and despite Lyonne's protests, the project was shut down and Lyonne was moved onto something else. The J-MDF believes Lyonne communicated this to Frantz while working undercover, which hatched their plot. I'll forward you the details about the station on a more secure encrypted channel but for now, we believe his intentions are to restart the Station. And knowing Frantz, his intentions will be to use the weaponry and the entire Earth will be obliterated."_

Greg nodded: "Thank you, Agent Tachibana."

After the hologram ended, Greg darted back to his fellow agent and dropped Lyonne's name. The agent began an internet search, but was soon interrupted by an incoming comm that immediately patched through to the screen.

_"Oh, you boys finally figured it out, I take it?" _Lyonne's voice rang out.

"Agent Lyonne, this is your first and only warning!"

_"Oh, you're talking dirty, I like that... but it doesn't change the fact that I'm completely in the backdoor of your system. So any attempts to trace me and I'll shut your entire system down." _Lyonne threatened in response.

"What do you want?" Greg said, calming himself.

_"Straight to the point, Agent Hilton. I'm impressed. It's more what my partner wants than anything. And if we get it, I'll log out of your system and move on. Uplink us to Academy Kamen Rider and to Jack Ryker." _Lyonne answered.

Greg scoffed: "Pfft! No deal, traitor. You can take our system and stick it up your ass, but we're not putting an island full of kids in danger."

_"You're already putting a few in danger. We have several students captive right now, and if you want no harm to come to them, you'll uplink to Ryker's academy right now."_

"You're bluffing." Greg guessed. Damien moved from the screen to show him that he was dead wrong.

_"A satellite uplink to the Academy in five minutes. Or a bunch of students suffer and your system goes bye-bye." _Lyonne concluded.

Greg sighed as he turned to his fellow agent: "Get Professor Jack Ryker on the wire."

-xxx-

"Wait... there was a breakout at the Sanitarium? Wasn't this what Greg Hilton told me?" Erik asked as Ryker finished talking.

"Erik, Agent Hilton is the one who sent me the dossier, requesting that I make you aware. Markus Frantz is the one who was broken out of prison." Ryker informed him. Erik was aghast. Raz & Eddie looked at each other in shock.

"I think we just found out what happened to the others..." Eddie guessed. Ryker nodded in agreement. Erik thought back to the last time he saw Frantz's face.

_Augen turned to see that Erik & Frantz had taken their skirmish outside, with Frantz unable to get a lookin due to the ferocity of the Darkness Edge Eternia._

_**"W-wait! You were right! I was wrong! It was an honor to teach you here!" **__Frantz panicked._

_"No more lies!" Erik yelled out, striking Frantz again with his larger weapon. Augen dropped down from the Academy to watch the fight's continuation, in which Erik was dominating._

_**"Why did you always have to get in my way?! You could've been so much more if you'd listened to me and came over to the Ichigo dorm!" **__Frantz continued to placate the enraged Erik Caine._

_"I'm tired of listening to your voice! It grates on my nerves! All you've done from day one was lie to me and most of the other students! You've stolen money, bought Gaia Memories, stolen Rider powers and tried to kill off all non-bluejackets! Not to mention you almost killed Christina! You should die by my hands!" Erik yelled out, raising the Darkness Edge Eternia for a final attack._

_"Erik! Don't! If you kill him, none of his victims will get justice! And you'll be no better than him!" Augen pleaded._

_Erik barked: "After all he's done, you're asking me to show mercy?!"_

_Erik's anger grew but once he reached boiling point, Erik tossed the Darkness Edge Eternia to one side, instead pulling Frantz up by his neck and punching the daylights out of the Dragon Dopant._

_"Frantz... I'm not going to kill you... you're going to live to regret your sins!" Erik declared. Suddenly, his armor lit up and changed. The darkness was replaced by an aged bronze look with a white Omnilens and a silver Hell's Gate chest armor. The material underneath turned dark blue and a bronze cape unveiled itself from behind Erik's back. Erik had assumed the true Yusei Castling Form. The Darkness Edge Eternia levitated itself back to Erik's hand, where he took the sword's now-bronze Fuestle and gave it to YuKivat, now back in his original silver coloring._

_Final Wake Up!_

_Erik crossed his arms and turned the day prematurely to night. He turned the Darkness Edge Eternia to its side. The chains shattered to reveal the Hell's Gate wings on the hilt of the sword. He levitated into the sky and once in front of the moon, swiftly descended upon the Dragon Dopant with the Bloody Eclipse Break that sliced through Frantz before striking the ground. Frantz dropped to his knees._

_"Erik! It's been an honor!" Augen said, taking the Orichalcos Fuestle in hand._

_"Honor's been all mine, buddy!" Erik responded, doing likewise with the Awakening Fuestle._

_Waking Up!_

_Wake Up!_

_Day turned to night again as Kiva the First turned to face Erik & Augen, who both vaulted off of Osiris Doran's back and backflipped in front of the moon before descending upon Kiva the First with the Thought Ruler Skull Dragon Break and Castling Dominance Crash Break attacks. Back at ground level, Kiva the First crashed against the hard concrete as Erik & Augen landed across from him._

"That guy pushed me so far I almost did something I'd regret for the rest of my life... now he's back? It's like a nightmare that won't leave us alone." Erik despaired. Soon, their meeting was interrupted by an incoming transmission from Greg Hilton.

_"Jack, I apologise for this, but your students' lives are in danger. I had to patch them into an uplink with you. I'm sorry."_

"Don't blame yourself, Greg. You did what you had to. Let them in." Ryker responded, causing Greg to reluctantly nod. The screen then turned black, but a distorted voice was still heard.

_"Nice to meet your acquaintance again. Shall we move forward? Your students aren't going to get any younger. No, you'd be more correct to say they'd get older before their time."_

"Who are you?!" Professor Ryker demanded, becoming agitated by the kidnapper's cryptic message.

_"Why don't you press the little button on the console that opens a video link?" _The kidnapper's distorted voice asked calmly.

"For what purpose?!" Ryker growled. Erik was surprised: he hadn't seen Ryker this hacked off in a long time.

_"I want to see if Erik Caine is with you. Me and him have unfinished business."_

Ryker took a quick glance at Erik and then slowly pressed the button, wondering how the kidnapper knew... and just then, the face that appeared on the screen answered the question for Ryker. Erik felt his soul swell up with rage as he once again laid eyes on the sight of his archenemy, Markus Frantz.

"No way..." Raz muttered in utter shock.

_"Pleased to reconnect bridges, Professor Ryker. And you, Erik Caine. This is simply a pleasure." _Frantz mocked, taking delight in getting under his enemy's skin.

"Markus, while it is out of my comprehension how you escaped your maximum-security prison sentence, this changes nothing. We are still negotiating. What have you done with the missing students? Where are they?" Ryker continued.

_"They're safe... for now, anyway. And by the way, to put your so-called 'comprehension' at rest, 'maximum-security' means nothing when you have a heavily-armored guard in your back pocket. Heheh. But as for your students... 'safe' won't mean anything if you do not comply with my demands." _Frantz replied calmly, knowing his words were worsening Erik's bad mood.

"Forget it, Jack... I know what he wants. Frantz! When and where? You want to finish things... then let's finish it." Erik said through gritted teeth.

_"It seems I have made you angry, Mr. Caine. And yes, while it is part of my demands that I bring you to your death... you're missing the entire point. And plus, what I want can only be handed over to me by Professor Ryker. Something he was burdened with by the USMDF. Now, Ryker, listen carefully. I want you to unearth the Maximum Adapter FINAL Memory from the safe at Towerhacker Stadium and along with that, the access codes to the Heaven's Destroyer."_

"Forget it!" Ryker yelled in anger.

_"In that case... maybe you should look at the plight of your students." _Frantz answered, moving the camera over to a cage that held Dax, Phil, Amanda, Christina, Toby & Rito. He transformed into Exile and raised up the ExileCalibur, its organic barbs encasing the cage and electrifying it. Horrified, Erik stepped forward.

"STOP!" Erik cried.

Frantz complied, detransformed and stared into the camera lens: _"Do I have your attention now? Ryker, I am a mathematical genius and it is my understanding that the odds of their bodies maintaining function after a continuous million-volt shock is five-million-to-one. For you, those are not good odds. And if I were you, I wouldn't risk it. The FINAL Memory and the access codes... or I will parade the electrocuted-to-death corpses of your pupils on spears outside the walls of your academy. And then we'll test how difficult my mathematical problem is to solve. The coordinates for our meeting place to make the exchange are being transmitted as we speak... and here's some sound advice: come alone, Ryker. Or your students become living lightning rods."_

Frantz's face disappeared from the screen and Erik tossed a chair to the side in a blind rage. Raz & Eddie attempted to restrain him. Ryker got up out of his chair and pulled off his headset.

"Professor, let me go. Frantz's revenge is based on me. He'll get more of what he wants then." Erik requested.

Unfortunately for him, Ryker denied it: "Out of the question."

Raz tried to reason with him: "We can't just leave them there to die, sir."

"That's not my intention, Hybrid. But I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here. Let's say we get the others back and make the exchange... Frantz gets his hands on the access codes to the J-MDF's final defense mechanism, which has a flashpoint so destructive the J-MDF had to abandon the project after the first test wiped out one of Jupiter's moons. The flashpoint digs through the surface until it decimates a core, thus rendering a planet unstable and inevitable to explode. So even if we got the others back, we're all as good as dead anyway." Ryker replied in frustration.

"I can beat him. Just give me the Memory and the damn codes!" Erik demanded.

"Erik..." Ryker shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry... but I can't put this planet in danger."

"So you'd leave them to die?!"

"It's not what I want..."

Erik shrugged Eddie & Raz off, approached Ryker and punched him in the mouth. Ryker wiped the blood from his mouth and stood firm, apologetic to Erik.

"You may as well be their murderer." Erik spat venomously at the professor, who looked towards the floor. Erik left the room, with Raz & Eddie following closely. Professors Keitarou Mikuchi & Jarek Leiter approached to see if their boss was okay.

"Don't. Just don't. Erik was right." Ryker piped up.

"How so, sir?" Keitarou asked.

"I may want to keep the world from harm... from being annihilated... Frantz doesn't realise that the flashpoint on the cannon is out of control and malfunctioned on its first test. Heaven's Destroyer was meant to be a purge system in case kaijin flooded the world but it destroyed that moon and would do the same to Earth if fired. But Erik's right... if I left them all there to die, their deaths would be my burden and I would take it to the grave." Ryker explained.

"Jack, the one thing I learned from being a Kamen Rider is that when you reach a crossroads... sometimes you have to fight to find an answer. So here's my suggestion: give Frantz what he wants... and _then some_." Jarek said.

Conceding, Ryker nodded: "Yeah... _and then some_."

-xxx-

The six friends sat around inside their steel prison. Unable to break free, all six were left completely helpless. Unable to do anything except breathe and wait. Toby and Christina were standing on the metal floor of the cube, Amanda and Phil were sitting, Rito was laying flat on his back, and Dax leaned against one of the force fields as though it were a wall.

"So," Rito sighed, "Should we settle our asses in here for the long haul or what?"

"We're not staying here forever, I promise you that right now!" Christina replied. "Erik won't just leave us here. He'll come for us."

"No offence to Erik, because I know the man knows what he's doing," Phil interrupted. "But Frantz is one tough cookie. If the six of us couldn't last against him, what chance has Erik got?"

"It's not that hopeless." Toby insisted. "Erik kicked Frantz's ass before and sent him packing. He'll just do it again, twice as easier."

"Sometimes things just aren't that simple, Tobe... Frantz has that new Gaia Memory and he whipped us clean." Amanda stated in an almost whisper.

Phil looked over at Dax: "You've been pretty quiet. You alright, man?"

"I don't get it." Dax finally spoke up. "Frantz could've killed us back there. He had the chance to get rid of us right there and then, but instead he brought us here."

"And you're complaining, _why_?" Rito asked him sarcastically.

"Not complaining, but it just doesn't make sense. Why let us live? Why hold us captive like this when he could have just killed us?"

"He _wants _Erik to come here." Christina suggested. "We're worth nothing to him, but he knows us suffering would really hurt Erik."

"Wishful thinking, maybe..." said Toby. "...but does Frantz realise what happens _now_ when Erik gets pissed off?"

"Well hopefully we won't have to get that far to find out!" Came a voice. The Riders looked around.

"Professor Ryker!" Christina recognised happily. "I knew someone would come for us."

"Don't worry, kids," Ryker replied, "I'll get you out of here. For Erik."

Immediately he began to move over to the attached control panel to open the cage... which is when a sudden lightning blast struck the ground in front of him and knocked him back.

"Alright, Markus, where are you?!" Ryker yelled, knowing exactly who had fired that blast. "Come out where I can see you!"

Frantz did just that with Damien by his side, stepping out from behind one of the massive chains: "I knew you would come, Jack. Finally the cavalry arrives. The Maximum Adapter FINAL Memory and the codes._ Now_."

"Let my students go."

"Should've learned by now, Jack... I'm not a man of my word. With these pathetic little worms as my prisoners, Erik Caine will come for them and I will finally have my retribution... when he becomes the first victim of the Heaven's Destroyer. So I made a little change in my plan: capture you, acquire the codes."

"Alright, if you want to do this the hard way..." Ryker challenged, parting his jacket to unveil the V3 Belt and striking a pose.

"Henshin... V3!"

Ryker once again transformed into Kamen Rider V3.

Damien stepped forward: "Let me, Professor Frantz."

"Go right ahead. Make my investment worth it." Frantz grinned, allowing Damien to engage Ryker in battle instead. Damien strapped his Forever Driver to his waist and inserted the Ultima Memory.

"Henshin!" Damien commanded, flipping the Driver open.

_Ultima! _

Damien transformed into Kamen Rider Ultima, armed with a long trident known as the Ultima Lancer. Ryker made the first move, charging in. Damien shook his head with a sigh, before he ran in also. The two Riders met, Damien swiping the Ultima Lancer down. Ryker quickly ducked down and rolled underneath. As he came back up behind Damien, he delivered a sharp kick into Damien's back. Damien stumbled forward a little but quickly steadied himself. Damien swiftly turned back around, bringing the Ultima Lancer with him.

Ryker was struck hard, falling to the steel floor immediately. Damien drove the Ultima Lancer down, but Ryker rolled clear at the last second. Kamen Rider V3 got back to his feet, now adopting a defensive stance as he awaited Damien's next move. Damien did not keep the headmaster of Academy Kamen Rider waiting for long: he leapt in with a fast flying axekick that landed straight in Ryker's chest and sent him staggering back. It took Ryker a moment to steady himself but he finally managed it.

By this time, however, Damien was already advancing again, leaping forward and executing a deadly airborne roundhouse kick that clocked Ryker right in the left temple of the head. Again, Jack wobbled sideways but he kept his wits about him.

"V3 Saber!" Ryker commanded, summoning his personal sword into his clenched fist and swiping it across Damien's back while Frantz's ally was still in the air. Damien fell to the ground but rolled back to him feet almost instantly. Again the two opponents clashed, Damien swiping with the Ultima Lancer, Ryker bringing up the V3 Saber to block. Slashes were exchanged, sparks flashing with every contact between the weapons, accompanied by loud metallic clangs.

"Be careful!" Christina cried.

"Yes, be careful, Professor..." Damien taunted. "...otherwise something _bad_ might happen to you..."

At that moment, Damien brought the Ultima Lancer down low and then swiftly drove it upwards, hacking it into Ryker's chest and sending him flying, the V3 Saber flung from his grip. Jack collided hard with a large steel chain and fell limp to the ground. He was still conscious but majorly weakened from the hit. Ryker groaned faintly, trying to find the strength to get back to his feet.

"Tell me when, Professor Frantz." Damien requested.

Frantz gave a thumbs-down motion: "_When_."

Damien nodded and extracted the Ultima Memory from his Forever Driver, inserting it into the Ultima Lancer's Maximum Slot.

_Ultima! Maximum Drive! _

"Ultimate Ender!" Damien commanded, tossing the Lancer like a javelin. It sped towards Ryker, but before it hit him, it split off into twenty laser copies of itself, one after the other stabbing Ryker in the chest before Damien jumped in with a spinning heel Rider Kick that sent Ryker flying to the floor, out of suit. The Ultima Memory now back in his hands, Damien detransformed with an evil grin on his face. He & Frantz approached the downed Ryker at the same time. Frantz reached down and pulled a device, along with a plastic beaker, from Ryker's jacket. The device was Gaia Memory-like, with a large 'F' as a shell, with 'FINAL' along the top edge. Frantz clicked the button.

_FINAL! _

"What's betting the codes are fake?" Damien wondered.

Frantz chuckled: "Very high. I know the way Jack thinks... the one plan he had for years that always worked has now failed. Although I knew that while he'd pull through with the Memory being real, I knew there'd be a hook somewhere. I just snapped the line to that hook. No matter: while we have the Maximum Adapter, we have the ball in our court. Make the arrangements to board the Heaven's Station... I'll implement plan B."

Damien nodded and dragged the unconscious Ryker by the wrists while Frantz gave the FINAL Memory a onceover, noticing the slot in the top. He pulled the Dragon Memory from his jacket and plugged it into the FINAL Memory.

_Dragon! FINAL Maximum Drive! _

The Memories reacted together and formed a ball of light around Frantz. When it subsided, Frantz was surrounded by multiple copies of the Dragon Dopant, only less bulkier. Wondering whether they were about to tear him apart, Frantz removed the Dragon Memory from the Maximum Adapter and inserted it into the Memory Port on his arm.

_Dragon! _

Frantz realised he was not the Dragon Dopant he was before: his appearance had been enhanced and distorted. He was now the Maximum Dragon Dopant. The copies then all bowed to him. Frantz couldn't help but chuckle evilly at his new servants. These Dragon Dopant Larva would prove useful.

-xxx-

"Erik, are you alright?" Takeru Muro asked out of concern during class, while the other students were studying in Rider History 101. Erik hadn't smiled since the uplink with Frantz.

Erik sighed: "I'm having trouble concentrating."

Muro nodded: "I understand, Erik-kun. Professor Ryker's absence concerns me also. But hopefully your friends will use their break to their advantage to track him."

They wouldn't have to wait long as both Raz & Eddie were led into the hall by Professor Rally. Raz motioned to Muro, Muro nodded and excused Erik from the class.

"What you got, guys?" Erik asked frantically.

Raz pulled a sheet of paper from a plastic wallet: "Frantz wasn't too bright as he still used his old hacks. We traced him quite easily."

"We figured it either was an oversight or Frantz wanted us to find it, but its better than nothing. Seems Ryker got caught." Eddie chipped in.

YuKivat looked out the window and flapped his wing: "Look, Erik-tachi! Isn't that Towerhacker Stadium?"

The three watched as the Stadium rose up from the ground, but kept rising beyond the sky. They then spotted a helicopter heading towards it, with Erik angrily making out Frantz's cackling face in the window. The helicopter docked with the stadium. Erik slammed his fist on the window and pulled his cellphone from his pocket, dialling a number as quick as he could.

_"Hello?"_

"Greg, it's Erik. Urgent."

_"I suppose Jack went along with his plan to infiltrate."_

"No time to second-guess. I need you on Hongo Island right now."

_"Ten minutes. I'll see you on the ground."_

After Erik finished his call to the USMDF agent, the alarm began going off and students began filtering out of the building. Erik snatched the document from Raz and told the two would-be detectives to follow the wave.

-xxx-

"Ahh! The Heaven's Station! It's a much better joint than the one we had, loads of room! Enough to put some pesky kids and their teacher. Oh yeah, I just made a Scooby Doo reference. Not even scared." Frantz laughed as he & Damien entered the control room of the Heaven's Station that floated in Earth's orbit.

"Nice to see a year of incarceration gave you a sense of humor!" Dax spat venomously at the former professor through the cage bars, causing Frantz to whiplash the cage with the ExileCalibur.

Frantz then placed a finger next to his lips mockingly: "Shhh, little boy. Things are much better quieter. And plus, you won't have to suffer much longer. Soon, the Academy will be overrun by my Dragon Dopant Larva. Your fellow students will die. And if I'm correct, Erik Caine will soon be here to claim you. Shame I'll be claiming him beforehand."

"And knowing the USMDF..." Damien piped in. "They'll send Agent Hilton to 'deal' with me after my little stunt on their computers. No matter, I'll be a good host and keep him company while you go about your business, Markus."

Frantz smiled: "Do that and record it. I could use a good laugh. And don't worry about breaking anything. This station has a self-repair system. I'll go fit the new motherboard in."

-xxx-

"Erik? What's going on?" Greg wondered as he dismounted the RideVendor.

"Professor Ryker got captured going to save my friends from being killed. Markus Frantz and his accomplice got ahold of the Maximum Adapter FINAL Memory. We got to get up to the Heaven's Station. They're going to activate the Heaven's Destroyer." Erik warned.

"That should be impossible without the correct activation codes. Even with the FINAL Memory it should be useless." Greg said, flabbergasted.

"Frantz is a master scientist and computer expert. He hacked the academy's internet connection to siphon money, even when the connection was cut. He's built an _entire dimension_ for what he calls 'teaching purposes' that turned out to be a nightmare. He has a way to bypass the need for activation codes: an entirely new motherboard, powered by Maximum Slots. He's going to use the Exile & Ultima Memories to bypass the codes. My friends Raz & Eddie investigated Frantz's old hacked connection." Erik continued.

"Those Memories went missing from a J-MDF lab last week along with a pair of prototype inverted Lost Drivers known as Forever Drivers. The cannon itself had malfunctioned and its intended purpose had been accidentally replaced by what is essentially a world ender. The flashpoint fires and rips up the earth until it hits the core, making a planet explosion imminent." Greg explained.

"It's unlikely Frantz knows that, because he said to Ryker over a message that his intention was to remake the world in his image. If this cannon fires, there'll be nothing to remake." Erik suggested.

Greg nodded: "Right. We've got to get up to the station somehow and I have a way. But you have to trust me."

"I always have." Erik replied, clasping his old friend's hand. All of a sudden, their neutral ground was overrun by Dragon Dopant Larva. Erik & Greg readied themselves, but the Blacklist jumped in and made sure they didn't have to do anything.

"Erik. Go." Puppy ordered. Erik was confused.

Puppy turned his helmet: "If you don't go, this world dies and I don't get to surpass you. Because we'll be nothing."

Erik understood and he & Greg took off on the RideVendor. While the Blacklist took care of the Dopant Larva that had swarmed Hongo Island, Erik & Greg were driving towards a cliff.

"Uhh, Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that a dead end?"

"No such thing as _a dead end_."

Suddenly, Greg transformed into Kamen Rider Birth with the Cutter Wing unit attached: "Hang on tight."

Erik nodded and the two took off into the air while the RideVendor crashed over the side of the cliff. The two continued to ascend, but Erik felt as though he was losing his grip. Sure enough, he slipped off the Cutter Wing and began to head towards the ground.

"ERIK!"

From afar, as he was fighting the Dragon Dopant Larva, Takeshi Tanaka/Light Decade took out what looked to be the Yusei Final Form Ride card, with a white edging. He slotted it into the Lightdriver.

_Final Form Ride OMEGA: Yusei!_

Erik suddenly shapeshifted first into Majestic Yusei and then into the distorted beast known as the Yusei Dragon. Confused as he was, he flew up alongside Greg, who was shocked and amazed.

"I'm not even gonna' ask." He chuckled nervously as they headed towards the Heaven's Station in orbit around Earth.

-xxx-

"Dragon Dopants... no, underlings. That has just confirmed my suspicions... Frantz is back." Dori Nobuya told himself as he found his entire dorm surrounded by the beasts. He pulled out the MakaiDriver and the M-Touch, strapping the former to his waist and replacing its buckle with the latter. He slotted the Makai Pinnacle card into the buckle at his side.

_Final Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!" Nobuya called out, pulling the buckle upwards which in turn activated the M-Touch.

_...Makai PINNACLE!_

Nobuya transformed briefly into Makai and then energised into Makai Pinnacle. The energy wave that discharged knocked several of the rampaging Dopant larva off of their feet. Nobuya unhooked the MakaiBooker from his side and switched it to Gun mode, taking it to Frantz's grunts with his awe-inspiring power. Switching to sword mode, Nobuya reduced a few to wisps of smoke with his Dimension Revolver attack, driving the blade forward in a twisting lunge.

_Attack Ride: Pinnacle Breaker!_

Out came the blade attachment, the Pinnacle Breaker. Nobuya pulled out five Final Attack Ride cards with the Crossattack card and then slotted the MakaiBooker into the Pinnacle Breaker. Into the first slot went the Yu-Ki card. Following that was the Double card. Then one after the other came the Yusei & Gargo cards.

_Final Attack Ride: Yu-Ki!_

_Final Attack Ride: Double!_

_Final Attack Ride: Gargo!_

Final Attack Ride: Yusei!

"You're all not worthy of being called lizards... lizards at least give me a challenge!" Nobuya taunted, finally slotting the Makai Pinnacle card into the fifth slot after slotting the Crossattack card into the MakaiDriver at his side.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!  
_

_Final Attack Ride: Makai Pinnacle!_

__"Dimension Pinnacle Finish!" Nobuya called out, smashing the blade of the Pinnacle Breaker on the ground and sending a shockwave through a group of larva with the Pinnacle Terminate Flash before he jumped and sent the splitting energy slash known as the Pinnacle Double Extreme at another. Once those two groups were gone in a wisp of smoke, he aimed the Pinnacle Breaker and took down a lone larva with the Pinnacle Emerald Barrage before following it up with a downward swipe of the sword known as the Pinnacle Dominance Crash Break. The final group charging Nobuya got the brunt of the attack when the Final Attack Ride cards' powers all converged to the blade and Nobuya tossed it through them like a javelin, locking them into place. With a final jump to the sky, Nobuya's card projections appeared, allowing Nobuya to pass through them and crush the final grunts with the Dimension Pinnacle Finish kick.

"Checkmate." Nobuya quipped.

-xxx-

Both Erik & Greg toppled into the first room of the Heaven's Station, both quickly gathering themselves after a long ride up. Unfortunately, they were greeted by the welcoming commitee.

"Ah, Mr. Frantz was wondering when you two would get here... and he's asked me to forcibly remove Kamen Rider Birth from the equation." Damien Lyonne grinned as Erik & Greg both stood up. "Run along, Yusei... me and your friend have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Erik, you go on ahead. I'll deal with Lyonne and join you as soon as I've recovered his Driver. Go." Greg suggested. While Erik was hesitant to leave Greg, he knew better than to argue. So he & YuKivat continued up the stairs. Lyonne kept his eyes trained on Greg as he strapped the Forever Driver to his waist. Greg did likewise with the Birth Driver, setting the Cell Medal tank down beside him.

"He's a big boy now, Gregory... no need to tell him fairytales. You won't be leaving this station alive!" Lyonne declared, clicking the button on the Ultima Memory. "Henshin."

He inserted the Memory into the terminal and flipped the Driver open.

_Ultima!_

Lyonne transformed into Kamen Rider Ultima.

"Well, in that case..." Greg replied, flicking a Cell Medal into the air. "...I better make this showy! Henshin!"

The Medal landed in the Driver and Greg twisted the Grap Accelerator, transforming into Kamen Rider Birth. One minute, Lyonne was standing two feet away from Greg. The next, Greg was flying through the air. He landed hard on his back. This Lyonne guy packed a mean punch. He was fast, too. Greg got up, but Lyonne followed up with an even harder punch. Lyonne threw a kick, but Greg caught his leg, then punched Lyonne in the stomach. He quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick. Greg punched Lyonne several times in the face. He threw another punch, but he hit solid ground this time. Lyonne had disappeared. When Greg turned around, Lyonne kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Greg crashed into a wall. He got back up and charged at Lyonne, summoning the Crane Arm/Drill Arm combo to his right arm. Lyonne naturally blocked with the Ultima Lancer and used it to maneuver himself behind the agent, landing a swift blow to the back.

_Shovel Arm!_

Greg summoned the Shovel Arm to his left arm and swung wildly at Lyonne with both, missing Frantz's expert general by mere inches, allowing the turncoat to land even more shots.

"It seems the USMDF's training program has become flawed." Lyonne mocked. Greg slammed his fist on the floor and jumped up to surprise Lyonne with a leaping punch to the face.

"That's something they _didn't _teach me!" Greg spat back, landing a roundhouse kick. Lyonne was almost amused at the USMDF agent's defiance, getting back into the thick of it as he lunged forward with the Ultima Lancer.

-xxx-

Erik vaulted up the spiral staircase, eager to find his archenemy while Greg fended off the advances of Lyonne. With every step, Erik quickened the pace... but with a swift thrust of Frantz's fist, his run was cut short as his body was forced to flip backwards. Erik's face bashed off the top step as Frantz cackled about it.

"You are so predictable, Erik. Always hasty to get things underway. I like that way of thinking, only for the fact you played right into my hands!" Frantz laughed as he flicked switches next to a big screen that projected an image of Earth. Frantz then sat down in a swivelling chair nonchalantly as Erik struggled to stand up, blood trickling from his mouth onto the top step.

"So, a lot changes in a year, huh, boy? Hmm, not in my eyes. A year ago, you were fresh trash. Nowadays, that trash is starting to stink and its up to me to empty the trashcan." Frantz quipped as he lit up a cigarette and pushed himself off the chair before he pulled a fabric curtain off the titanic steel cage encasing Erik's friends.

"Erik..." Christina whimpered as Erik tried his damnedest to get fully vertical. Erik looked at her and nodded.

"Christina..." Erik replied. "I've come for you."

Frantz laughed maniacally at that and stomped on Erik's shoulder, forcing him to the floor once again, much to Christina's dismay. He then suddenly picked up the swivel chair and slammed it off Erik's back before tossing it at the cage.

"Sorry, honey, did that frighten you? Good." Frantz taunted Christina, before turning back to Erik. "Get up, you worm. Wouldn't want to disappoint your woman."

Erik swung wildly for Frantz's head, but missed as Frantz swatted his hand away and then kneed Erik in the gut. Following that, Frantz slammed Erik's head into a wall, punched him repeatedly and then flipped him into the cage wall. The Forever Driver was then strapped to Frantz's waist as he took the Exile Memory in hand. Erik frantically cleared his mouth of excess blood.

"Why, Markus? I trusted you. Russell trusted you. Keitarou too. Each of us all put our stock into the academy. Why did you become so greedy? It's not like my cheques were bouncing." Ryker began asking, hoping to buy Erik some time to recover.

Frantz smirked: "I certainly wasn't complaining about the cash, Jack. I used enough of it on my vices, right under your nose. It's just the amount of inner city trash you let into that island. If I'd had my way, Augen Shinoda wouldn't be a superstar Kamen Rider, he'd be in the minor leagues where he belongs. And this boy that your pathetic Den-O dorm so champions... you never put your faith in the strongest. Under my tutelage, Dori Nobuya was the most ruthless Rider and he deserved the recognition. All the Ichigo dormers did! That's why it pains me to see how far you've let them all fall, Jack. And speaking of falling, I hope you all brought- wait! Where's the other two?!"

Jack blinked, realising Dax & Phil were nowhere to be seen. The look of confusion turned to a smile as Dax & Phil burst out of the reflection in the shiny wall with weapons at the ready, attempting to get the jump on Frantz. A set of keys fell out of Frantz's pocket next to Erik as this happened. Dax & Phil held their swords close to Frantz's neck.

_Exile!_

The shock knocked them both back as Frantz batted away their weapons with the ExileCalibur. This distraction gave Erik time to get to the steel cage with the fallen keys. After fumbling around trying to find the right one, Erik managed to unlock the hefty door, causing Christina to spring into his arms tearfully.

"Come on, babe, don't give up now." Erik smiled. "You guys need to get back down to the Academy. That place is getting overrun."

"Erik..." Ryker sighed. "He has the FINAL Memory. Be careful."

Erik nodded and watched his friends bolt from the room, much to Frantz's amusement. Dax & Phil drove themselves back into the reflections, leaving Erik & Frantz all alone. Frantz rubbed his hands with glee now he was alone with his nemesis.

He pointed the ExileCalibur at Erik: "Just like old times."

"Not quite... YuKivat!" Erik called. His partner flew onto the scene, resting himself in Erik's palm.

_Biting!_

The power of YuKivat's vampiric bite summoned the YuKivat Belt to Erik's waist before Erik thrust forward: "Henshin!"

Erik transformed into Kamen Rider Yusei and the fight was on.

-xxx-

"SeraKivat, watch over Erik for me!" Christina called out, giving her hand to SeraKivat to bite.

_Awaken!_

Christina's body went limp and fell right into Amanda's arms as the group sprinted down to the room Greg was facing Lyonne. Kamen Rider Ultima noticed and tried to attack them, but Greg held him off with the Crane Arm. Amanda, Christina, Dax, Phil, Ryker, Rito & Toby all made it to the docking room, entered the docked helicopter. Jack hit some controls on the dashboard, and the helicopter descended with the lift back down to the Towerhacker Stadium. As they escaped the helicopter, the Stadium unlatched from the Heaven's Station.

Dax looked up in dismay: "Now Erik's stuck up there."

"He'll be fine." Amanda reassured him. They then were set upon by the Dragon Dopant Larva. Rito transformed into Accel Trial and moved Christina's body to a safe distance away. Dax & Phil went back-to-back.

"So, how's about we show these lizards what Code of Man is all about?" Phil yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Dax responded, with the two friends unleashing their arsenal upon the Larva. Amanda & Toby used their buckles' Turn Ups to keep some Larva back before transforming. Ryker jumped into his V3 transformation and smashed into some Larva with the V3 Haiten Kick.

-xxx-

Erik charged in from one side, and Frantz from the other. The two Riders exchanged blows, with Erik trying to block Frantz's attacks. It wasn't easy: Frantz was was displaying much more strength and force that Erik would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Frantz by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach.

The madman staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Erik's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. Erik stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. Frantz moved in, but Erik quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Frantz off-guard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Erik's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted, bloody teeth.

_Stardust Saber!_

Erik switched to Stardust Form and clashed the blade of the Stardust Saber against Frantz's ExileCalibur before swinging out to the side, but Frantz was ready and frontflipped over Erik's arm, catching him with a slash to the torso.

_Nega Buster!_

Negataros took over proceedings and manipulated Erik's body to shoot the Nega Buster at Frantz a few times, but every time the blasts just shot through the wall, which used its self-repair to fix itself pretty quickly. Erik flipped the Nega Buster's blade out but Frantz deftly avoided it and kicked Erik in the back.

_Nega Bite!_

Erik went for the Negavolution blast, but Frantz avoided that too by using his wrist computer to teleport across the room behind Erik. With the ball firmly in his court, Frantz grabbed Erik's helmet and repeatedly smashed it against the wall before tossing him straight back to the stairs.

"You're not presenting a challenge, Erik... I'm disappointed and unentertained." Frantz mocked, pulling the Exile Memory from the Forever Driver and plugging it into the ExileCalibur's Maximum Slot.

_Exile! Maximum Drive!_

Before he knew it, Erik was engulfed by Frantz's Exile Storm. The constant voltage caused Erik tremendous pain.

"Erik-san!" SeraKivat called out, flying into the room. It bit its way into the Exile Storm and ruffled through to find Erik enduring the attack.

_Rise, YuZanvat!_

There was a flash of light that blinded Frantz momentarily and Majestic Yusei burst out of the ExileCalibur's deathly embrace to hit Frantz with a Rider Kick. It seemed Erik was going to gain the upper hand, but suddenly, his body went limp and he hit the ground again.

"Looks like the Exile Storm took a lot out of you, huh?" Frantz chuckled. "This makes things a little more interesting now."

He detransformed and withdrew the Exile Memory from the Forever Driver, moving back towards the console. He then took the FINAL Memory from his jacket, and with the Exile Memory, plugged it into the dashboard, pressing some buttons and setting the target: Hongo Island.

_Exile! FINAL Maximum Drive!_

With both the Exile and FINAL Memories plugged into the satellite's dashboard, Frantz cackled at his apparent victory. Erik was floored at his feet, Hilton was stuck taking on Lyonne and many of Erik's classmates were swarmed by the neverending army of Dragon Dopant Larva.

"Glorious, isn't it?" Frantz mocked, knowing he had Erik right where he wanted him. "In mere moments, the energy from the Exile Gaia Memory and the Maximum Adapter will converge to the station's flashpoint, firing straight down upon your precious academy. The Earth's core will be shattered, leaving its current form an empty husk and me & Lyonne shall recreate the world in our image. The cannon can't be stopped."

He waltzed over to Erik's beaten carcass and used his foot to turn his archenemy onto his back.

"And finally... I have my revenge. For far too long, you stood in my way, your blissfully carefree personality making that already-foul-smelling academy stink even worse. And my perfect students were reduced to excruciatingly-bad shells of their former selves. And its all your fault. I will make you pay." Frantz continued, taking the Dragon Memory from his jacket, immediately inserting it into the port on his arm.

_Dragon!_

Now the Maximum Dragon Dopant, Frantz went in for the deathblow. Erik seemed helpless, but a saving grace came as a dagger swiftly struck Frantz across the face and boomeranged back to the balcony above. Frantz looked up to see a man wearing white, holding a briefcase.

**"Who are you?!"** Frantz demanded.

The stranger just pointed his thumb downwards: "My name is Drifter... and I'm here to enjoy your neverending Hell!"

Drifter flipped open the briefcase and pulled out a Lost Driver, attaching it to his waist and allowing the belt to expand around him. He followed that up by bringing out a white Gaia Memory, clicking the button.

_Eternal!_

"Henshin!"

Drifter inserted the Eternal Memory into the Driver and flipped it open.

_Eternal!_

Drifter transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal. Frantz fired some energy blasts at Drifter, which the Gaia Memory Collector dodged, bypassing straight for the beast. Unfortunately for him, Frantz's advanced powers were too strong and the Dopant got the better of Drifter, forcing him to the floor beside Erik.

**"Why resist me... when you've already lost?" **Frantz wondered with an evil smile. Erik began to move, irked by Frantz's madness. His helmet now damaged beyond all repair, Erik promptly ripped it off and stared Frantz in the eye.

"We resist you... because there's no way in Hell you'll win. Think about it: you tried several times before... even when I was at my _lowest_... and you still couldn't get the job done. You may be stronger now, you may even be insane, but I'll find some way to beat you like I did before! The lives of my friends, my family and innocent people on Earth depend on it!" Erik responded.

-xxx-

Greg looked over at the Cell Medal tank, realising that the purple Core Medals were glowing. This distraction allowed Lyonne to get free and swipe downwards at Greg with the Ultima Lancer. Greg fell into the tank, knocking Cell Medals all over the floor. But strangely, the purple Medals reacted to this and flew off into the distance.

While befuddled, Greg wasn't going to allow this to distract him from the fight with Lyonne, whose mastery of the Ultima Memory was devastating. Greg pulled off the Medal Pod from the Birth Buster, ran it through a pile of Medals and reloaded the Buster, shooting with everything he had at Lyonne, who struggled to deflect the shots with the Ultima Lancer. Greg then connected the Pod to the front of the Birth Buster.

_Cell Burst!_

The Buster charged up and Greg let rip with an intense attack that brought Lyonne to his knees, the Ultima Lancer broken in half. Having an opening, Greg grabbed four Cell Medals.

_Cutter Wing!_

_Breast Cannon!_

Equipped with two CLAWS units, Greg took flight above Lyonne, preparing for the final attack. Lyonne was having none of it, jamming the Ultima Memory into his Maximum Slot.

_Ultima! Maximum Drive!_

But it was too late: Greg inserted two more medals into the Birth Driver and twisted the Grap Accelerator, initiating another Cell Burst. Lyonne had no chance as he was overcome by the Breast Cannon Shoot, which punched a hole in the floor, sending a suitless Lyonne into outer space. Greg quickly retrieved the Forever Driver and the Ultima Memory before activating the Caterpillar Legs to keep himself inside the station while the station's self-repair worked its magic. Greg took a collective sigh of breath, even though he knew that Damien Lyonne had met instant death.

-xxx-

The purple Medals had chosen their target: Erik himself. One by one, they willed themselves into Erik's body uninvited, much to Erik's & Frantz's confusions. Erik could feel the power of the purple Core Medals inside him react to his emotional rage as Frantz clawed him in a ruthless fashion. Erik's armor crackled with purple electricity as he dropped to one knee. His eyes went purple and the electricity discharged, sending the former professor off his feet.

_**"Erik! What's going on?" **_Negataros asked from Erik's head. The energy siphoned into Negataros' consciousness, causing the Imagin and his Wyvern companion great pain.

_"Erik! Help us... this power is consuming us!" _Ziggy shrieked as his whole body was shocked. But Erik couldn't hear them as the power of the purple Core Medals began to cut off his senses; taste, smell, etc. Rage replaced them all. YuKivat's eyes turned purple and Erik's armor began to flash, causing Frantz to be further confused. He thrust his claws forward, but the purple medals shot out of Erik's armor and zapped the Dragon Dopant backwards. Erik gazed at the three purple Medals that were suspended right in front of his eyes: one of a Pteranodon, a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaurus. They fused together to create a new Fuestle, influenced by a dinosaur design. It willed itself into YuKivat's mouth.

_Putotyra Nexus!_

Majestic Yusei reverted to Yusei Form and was bound in chains while SeraKivat had been forced out. The makeshift chained "casket" surged with purple electricity, sending Frantz off his feet again. Eventually, the chains broke away, revealing Erik in Yusei's newest form... Putotyra Nexus, with the motif of a dinosaur. The Hell's Gate on his chest had changed into a three-pronged dinosaur motif, with a Pteranodon at the top, a Triceratops in the middle and a Tyrannosaurus on the bottom, with a green, almost scale-colored Omnilens. Armed with an axe weapon known as the Fuestle Gaburyu, Erik's rage pulsed forward in an all-out assault on Frantz. Erik struck at Frantz with every ounce of rage he could muster, channeling it into every strike from the Fuestle Gaburyu. Frantz was unable to defend, despite his frantic attempts. He raised one claw, but all the claws were cut off as Erik swiped downwards. Erik followed it all up by kicking Frantz straight back crashing into the console, the Memories falling out of the motherboard. Erik then retrieved several Fuestles and inserted them one-by-one into the blade of the Fuestle Gaburyu.

_Waking Up!_

Stardust Saber!

Nega Buster!

Castling Eternia!

Final Wake Up!

Taking the axe by the other handle, Erik converted the weapon to gun mode and pointed at Frantz.

_Putotyranno WAKE UP!_

The Fuestle Gaburyu siphoned the energy from all of the Fuestles inserted into it and charged for a massive blast known as the Strain Doom. Frantz rolled forward and the blast struck the motherboard, setting off a fire that swiftly engulfed the entire Heaven's Station. Everything began to explode and the station's self-repair began malfunctioning.

-xxx-

"Rider... Double Kick!" Dax & Phil called out together as their united Final Vents destroyed a large group of Dragon Dopant Larva. Dax then looked up and saw a massive explosion in the sky.

"Erik?!" Dax despaired, not knowing if his friend had been caught up in the flames. Amanda & Christina both looked up in despair as well. Toby continued to fight, shooting two Larva who almost sneak-attacked the girls.

"Get it together, you guys... Erik has had worse, and plus: if he is gone, we don't stop! We fight with every last fibre of our beings! And I for one will grant his wish!" Toby declared, inserting the Queen card into his Rouse Absorber, followed by a swipe of the Jack card.

_Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!_

Assuming Garren Jack Form, Toby launched himself headfirst into another group, slashed at them with the Garren Rouser and kicked at them straight after. Rito sped in as Accel Trial, destroying other Larva with the Machine Gun Spike.

_Trial! Maximum Drive!_

"He's right, girls." Eddie said, pointing at Amanda & Christina after jumping into the fray. "Erik would keep fighting, even if someone he cared about was gone. He'd fight for their memory and he'd make them proud. He says that its the greatest lesson from Augen he ever learned."

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

Eddie wiped out Larva with the Skull Punisher. Amanda looked at Christina and nodded before vaulting off her fellow friend's shoulders to smash a Larva with a Rider Kick.

"Chris..." Amanda began. "They're right. I wouldn't count Erik out. But if he were gone, he'd make you promise to fight regardless. Back when me and him were together, I almost lost him. A few dumb decisions in his life almost destroyed him. But on that hospital bed, he made me promise that if he was gone, I was to continue on in life. Luckily he came back, so I'd fight. Because it's worth it."

Amanda held out her hand. Christina nodded and clasped it with a smile underneath her helmet.

-xxx-

_"I... I don't know what's going on..."_

_**"Boss!"**_

_"I... what's happening..."_

_**"Boss! Wake up!"**_

_"Negataros... is that you?"_

_**"No time for small talk, you're falling to Earth and burning up!"**_

_"What?! How the hell..."_

"ERIK!"

Erik suddenly opened his eyes under his Yusei Form visor and looked beside him to see Greg with the Cutter Wing equipped after noticing they were in space.

"Greg, what happened?" Erik asked in confusion.

"No time, Erik! Take my hand! We gotta get back down to Earth!" Greg panicked, thrusting out his hand.

"Greg, what happened to Frantz?" Erik wondered.

"The Heaven's Station exploded... there's no way he could've survived! Now take my hand!" Greg almost demanded. Erik nodded and clutched Greg's hand. After freefalling towards the Earth, Greg & Erik could see Hongo Island in sight and thought they were home free, but then realised they were being followed by metal debris. Panicking, Greg did everything he could to swerve and avoid the massive pieces of the destroyed Heaven's Station, but Erik's added weight scuppered those plans. A big hit from one piece seperated the two and they both crashed into the ground, causing the Larva to take notice and swarm them. Greg fought out and blasted them away with the Birth Buster while Erik had to be aided by Christina & Amanda.

"Thanks, babe!" Erik cheered.

Christina smirked: "I'm sure since you've come back from the dead, I could accomodate you!"

"Guys! Let's wrap this up!" Amanda called out.

_Waking Up!_

_Cell Burst!_

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

_Xtreme! Maximum Drive!_

_Bullet! Fire! BURNING SHOT!_

_Straight Tempest Crash!_

_Wake Up!_

The Dragon Dopant Larva were defeated. Not a one was left in sight and it seemed as though the Riders had won, much to Erik's relief. He detransformed.

...But it was all short-lived.

_**"I'm not done with you yet, Erik Caine! Not by A LONG SHOT!"**_

Erik turned around to see the Maximum Dragon Dopant crash to the ground from space. Frantz had survived. He reverted to human form and stared Erik down.

"As long as I'm breathing in and out, I will not stop until I have taken your life!" Frantz proclaimed, strapping his Forever Driver to his waist.

"Give it up, Frantz... it's over." Erik responded.

Frantz smirked and inserted the FINAL Memory he produced from his jacket into the Forever Driver: "NEVER!"

_FINAL!_

With a massive surge, Frantz began to transform. The gusts suddenly began to pick up and the fallen debris that followed Erik & Greg to Earth converged onto Frantz's energised body. The electricity combined with the power of the gusts knocked Erik & co. off their feet. When the light, electricity and gusts all subsided, Frantz was standing in Exile's ultimate form.

Final Exile.

Exile's armor was enhanced... and his right arm had been replaced by a large arm cannon with a Maximum Slot.

"The biggest mistake you made was believing the Heaven's Destroyer was gone, but in using the FINAL Memory's power, Exile's armor merged with the flashpoint cannon... and now I have enough power to take you out!" Frantz explained in glee before firing the cannon at Erik, who narrowly dodged. The blast punched a gaping hole in the wall of the Academy.

_"Okay... maybe I underestimated him a bit." _Erik lamented in his mind before frontflipping over another beam. He staggered, but Christina was right there to help him up. Erik grabbed her hand and brought himself back to verticality.

"Babe?" Christina said.

Erik responded: "Yep?"

"We do things together. And not in the dirty way." Christina told him.

Erik smirked: "I love it when you talk kinky. YuKivat!"

"SeraKivat!"

_Biting! Awaken! Rise, YuZanvat!_

Once again, Christina hit the ground unconscious as YuKivat merged with SeraKivat to form YuZanvat. The stained glass tattoos and the YuKivat Belt materialised on Erik's waist as he took YuZanvat in hand.

"This is our bond... the bond that you keep trying to break but keep failing to break, Frantz. And this bond will defeat you! Henshin!"

Erik united with Christina's spirit and broke out of crystal to become Majestic Yusei. Erik charged at Frantz, with Frantz only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before a swing of the Stardust Saber struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, Frantz sent Erik flying, following it up with a quick spinning heel kick that managed to force Erik to to the floor. Erik struck back at Frantz with a slash from the Stardust Saber, slashing Frantz again. The strike sent Frantz staggering back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Erik with a big slash from the Flashpoint, once again sending Erik backwards. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for one another once more. Frantz aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Erik in the gut with a knee strike, followed by a bash to the right temple with the Flashpoint, shattering the side of Erik's helmet. Majorly angered, Erik responded with an angry swipe of the Stardust Saber. Frantz went flying backwards to the floor, clutching at his armor. He stared at Erik, trying to think of his next move. He pulled the Dragon Memory from his side and slotted it into the FINAL Memory in the Forever Driver.

_Dragon! FINAL Maximum Drive!_

A blast of energy shot forward, materialising an instant army of Dragon Dopant Larva, right at Erik. Greg jumped in the way with the Breast Cannon attached and blew the grunts away with the Breast Cannon Shoot. Erik vaulted off of Greg's shoulders and jumped right back into the fight with his archnemesis. He could feel Christina fighting alongside him. Erik & Christina jumped, striking Frantz with a descending double-punch, followed by a double-boot. Together with Christina, Erik summoned the Yusei insignia and used it as a weapon against Frantz, binding him to his spot. With Christina's helping hand, Erik commanded and Frantz bounced towards him. Erik & Christina kicked him back to the insignia and then punched him when they commanded again. Afterwards, they sent him flying. But the lead was short-lived as Frantz took the advantage with a swift punch to Yusei's chest. Frantz kneed Majestic Yusei in the chest, punched the combo Rider in the head and shoved him to the floor, forcing Erik to try to find his feet again, crawling on all fours in agony.

"That's it... crawl like the dog that you are!" Frantz taunted as he punted Majestic Yusei in the chest and then kicked Yusei in the head. The combined consciousness of Erik & Christina groaned in pain as they attempted to get up. Frantz giggled evilly to himself as he unplugged the FINAL Memory from the Forever Driver.

"It's been quite a good journey for you, Yusei. I commend you for dodging every roadblock I ever threw in your path, but now you've encountered a challenge you cannot overcome." Frantz declared, slotting the FINAL Memory into the Heaven's Destroyer Maximum Slot.

_FINAL! Maximum Drive!_

"Game over, Yusei! FINAL Crush!" Frantz called out, pointing the Flashpoint straight at Erik and discharging a massive wave of energy.

_Cell Burst!_

Suddenly, Greg jumped in the way with the Breast Cannon Shoot, attempting to hold back the fatal stream of power and struggling with Frantz for control of the battlefield.

"Erik! If you're going to do something... YOU BETTER DO IT QUICK!" Greg yelled at Erik. Erik & Christina nodded in unison, bringing Majestic Yusei to his feet.

_"Babe! Let's finish it! Once and for all!"_

"You'll get no argument from me, babe... Greg! Hold still! I'm coming in hot!" Erik responded, taking a running jump up behind Greg. Erik then vaulted off of Greg's shoulders and took a trip skyward.

_Eternal Wake Up!_

"Oh no you don't..." Frantz growled, noticing what Erik was up to. He reached for the Exile Memory from his Maximum Slot, but was shocked to find it wasn't there. He then looked across to the flashpoint and realised the FINAL Memory was also missing. In his confusion, he noticed Kamen Rider Eternal in the distance, carrying said Memories. Frantz frantically looked for any way to escape his current situation, but was too late as Erik buried his energised boot into Frantz's chest.

"And this is for all the torment, you asshole!" Erik growled in hatred, using his other boot to kick Frantz in the face. Now off his feet, Frantz could do nothing as the Breast Cannon Shoot annihilated the Flashpoint cannon and his armor smashed away to pieces. The Forever Driver ejected from his waist and fell right beside Greg's boot. Frantz moaned in pain as he struggled to get up and face his archenemy.

"This..." Frantz stammered. "This cannot be..."

He swiftly pulled out the Dragon Memory from his jacket and clicked the button, but instead of announcing the Dopant's name, the Gaia Memory shattered into pieces, much to Frantz's despair. Right then, Frantz accepted his fate as the Memory port on his arm expanded throughout his body, suffocating him. Erik and the others watched as Frantz faded into nothing but ash.

The war with the former professor was finally over.

-xxx-

"I apologise for this mess, Jack. Any and all damages can be forwarded to me at the USMDF. I'll cover it." Greg said as he walked with Jack around Hongo Island, students, tutors and assistants all helping to pick up shards of Frantz's handiwork.

Jack shook his head: "That won't be necessary, Gregory. We were lucky to escape Frantz's extinction plan. The Academy owes you a debt we cannot repay."

Greg smirked: "I'd say the Academy and the USMDF are more than even, Professor. We put the FINAL Memory in your care and that put you in danger. You pulled our asses out of the fire and then we watched as your brightest student ended this nightmare. You and your professors teach him well. We need more Kamen Riders like him."

"I couldn't agree more, Gregory." Jack replied, holding out his hand. "And he needs more friends like you, who'll drag his ass out of the oven before he gets overcooked."

Greg shook Jack's hand: "You need better jokes."

The two shared a laugh as they continued around the island.

-xxx-

"What's Erik up to?" Christina asked Toby.

Toby shrugged his shoulders: "He's just stood there. He hasn't moved since Frantz faded out. I think he's just overwhelmed that it's over."

"Makes sense." Christina responded, turning her eyes back toward her boyfriend.

_"Chris..." Amanda began. "They're right. I wouldn't count Erik out. But if he were gone, he'd make you promise to fight regardless. Back when me and him were together, I almost lost him. A few dumb decisions in his life almost destroyed him. But on that hospital bed, he made me promise that if he was gone, I was to continue on in life. Luckily he came back, so I'd fight. Because it's worth it."_

Christina took a big gulp and then walked towards Erik, YuKivat & SeraKivat both flying away at her presence.

"Erik?"

"It's done... but at what cost?" Erik said slowly.

"Frantz & Lyonne and all the Dopant copies were the only casualties." Christina answered.

"But you guys suffered. You got hurt. All because of me." Erik continued, starting to get upset.

Christina turned Erik towards her: "We're _still _here, Erik. He didn't kill us. And that's because you got to us in time."

"I was almost too late." Erik said, dropping his head. Christina poked it upwards and glared into his eyes.

"I never doubted you for a second. Frantz was just fighting the inevitable. If he'd have killed us, if we weren't here anymore, I know you... you would have carried on fighting. And you would have won... I know that's what I would've done, because that's what you would've expected of me. Trust me, I'd have laid down my life for you. Would you have done the same for me?"

Erik nodded and cleared a tear from his eye, hugging Christina close: "...To the death."

-xxx-

_**A/N: Movie over! I hope you guys don't mind me dropping this on you, but I've worked on this for a while, which explains why I've not been so active as of late. I'm still continuing on with AKR and the Kagemarou Trilogy so don't worry! It was an idea presented to me before, so I decided to expand on it and lo and behold, here it is. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more AKR: Term 2!**_

_**PS: Please don't "judge" (bad pun alert) for the obviously Judge Dredd-inspired part at the beginning. Was watching it as I wrote that bit.**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**It's Morphin Time!**_


End file.
